Aide moi
by grenadine1
Summary: (The Gazette / Miyavi / Dir en grey) " Mon nom est Takanori Matsumoto. Je me hais. Je n'attache plus une grande importance à ma propre vie, je sais parfaitement que je suis inutile au monde entier. Mon corps est trop maigre car je ne me nourri pas assez, mon corps est couvert de bleus que l'on m'inflige au lycée et de griffures plus ou moins profondes que je m'inflige moi même. "
1. Chapitre 1

Une goutte de sang coule le long de mon poignée suivie de beaucoup d'autre pour s'échouer au fond de la baignoire. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne ressent plus rien. Je reprend la lame ensanglantée et lacère mon poignet une énième fois. Je n'ai plus de force, mes doigts se desserre et la lame tombe. Ma vue se brouille, je ne peux plus rien faire, je m'évanouis.

Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi dans la salle de bain de mes yeux vides. Mes yeux se pose sur mes plaies encore sanguinolente. Je rince mon corps meurtri. Je me lève et traverse le couloirs pour arriver dans ma chambre. Le sol est couvert de vêtements, de crayons, de partitions griffonnées... J'enfile un tee shirt ainsi qu'un boxer et m'écroule sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est ni même la date d'aujourd'hui. Je prend mon portable pour regarder l'heure, de toute façon il ne peut servir qu'à cela, personne ne m'écrira, à part ma famille personne n'a mon numéro mais qui pourrai le vouloir ? Il est trois heures, c'est lundi, je dois aller en cours tout à l'heure je n'en ai pas envie. Mais je n'ai sûrement pas le choix je décide de me rendormir en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de partir.

Six heure, mon réveil sonne. Je coiffe mes cheveux blonds et met une mèche devant un de mes yeux pour cacher le mal que les autres me font au lycée et me maquille un peu pour cacher le reste. Je m'habille tout en noirs comme d'habitude, je n'ai presque plus rien de coloré dans mon armoire. Je pars de chez moi sans manger personne ne va me réprimander car mes parents sont à la maison et quand ils y sont ils ne se souci que très peu de moi. Je ne me presse pas et comme d'habitude j'arrive en retard je vais jusqu'à ma classe, toque, puis rentre. Après quelques excuses au professeur je vais a ma place.

Je n'ai presque pas écouté les cours de la journée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Mais finalement la journée se termine et je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je range les quelques affaires que j'ai et sors de la classe. Je me dépêche de sortir du lycée et pourtant je n'arrive pas au portail à temps. Un grand tatoué suivie d'un autre un peu plus petit à la plastique parfaite s'approche alors de moi. Mon cœur était serré, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver.

Le plus grand se fait appelé Miyavi, peu de gens connaissent son véritable nom. Il est plutôt connu dans le lycée et même si il est plutôt hors du commun avec ses tatouages, ses piercings et ses cheveux arc en ciel personne ne s'ose à lui faire une réflexion. Son bras droit se fait appelé Gackt, il est constamment avec lui. Mais on ne sais pas la nature de leur relation.

Miyavi s'approcha alors de moi, ils me contempla puis frappa dans mon ventre du plus fort qu'il le pouvais. Je tomba sous sa force. Je le vis alors esquisser un sourire avant qu'ils ne me ruent de coups de pieds ensemble. Les autres élèves passaient sans vraiment faire attention à moi.

Après un dernier coup de Gackt, ils partirent me laissant à terre. J'avais mal. Je voulais m'enfuir, rentrer chez moi, là où je serai en sécurité mais mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Après un bon moment je réussis à me lever. Je me dirigeais vers chez moi quand j'aperçus quelqu'un en face de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas mais il semblait m'observait comme s'il m'attendait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je ne le connaissais pas mais il semblait m'observait comme s'il m'attendait.

J'avais peur, je voulais partir, mais je devais bien rentré chez moi et puis peut-être qu'il n'était pas la pour moi. Même si son regard insistant disait le contraire je me persuadais qu'il attendais simplement quelqu'un d'autre. J'avançais doucement d'un pas incertain, j'étais devenu méfiant à force. Pourtant on peut dire qu'il était séduisant. Il devait être plus grand que moi, il avait une si belle silhouette. Ses cheveux était blond, dressés sur le haut de son crâne. Mais quelque chose retient mon attention, il portait un bandeau qui lui cachait le nez, c'était plutôt étrange. Cet homme me faisait assez peur et pourtant il m'attirait.

Chaque pas est pour moi une véritable torture. J'ai mal. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je commence à voir noir, ma vue se trouble. Je tremble. Il faut que je m'assoie, mais pas ici. J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai envie de vomir. Je me rapproche du muret à côté pour continuer ma route. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir... Je ne vois plus ce bel inconnu, ma vu est bien trop flou! Je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Merde, je voulais arriver jusqu'à chez moi... Je me sens tomber et pourtant je n'arrive plus à rien faire. Je n'ai pas le temps d'heurter le sol, je perd déjà connaissance.

Je me réveille doucement. Pour une fois je me sentais bien, comme en sécurité. Je ne souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé. Je réfléchis un instant et me remémore les coups que Miyavi m'a infligé, la vue de ce bel inconnu, puis mon malaise. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et je vis immédiatement son visage il me tenais contre lui. Il me regarda et me souri.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

J'acquiesçais sans vraiment comprendre. Il semblait tellement attentionné. Il m'avais aidé. Je me sentais si bien contre lui , j'arrivais enfin à oublier mes problèmes et surtout mes douleurs. Il était différents des autres. Il pourrait peut-être me sauver, me faire sortir de cet enfer. J'aurais voulu rester là avec lui pour toujours. Mais il fallait bien que je rentre chez moi. D'ailleurs Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était mais il devais se faire tard. Je regarda l'heure sur mon portable... Déjà 19h. Je leva la tête vers lui.

- Je pense que je vais devoir rentré !

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien...

- Mouais, mais je te raccompagne.

Nous nous sommes relevé . Et nous avons commencer à marcher. Nous avons parler un peu. Je suis vraiment timide et je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler et pourtant avec lui c'est différent. Nous sommes arrivés chez moi mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le quitter. J'ai bien trop peur de ne plus le revoir. D'ailleurs je me rends compte que même après un moment à lui parler, je ne connais toujours pas son nom.

- C'est ici.

- D'acc'!

Il me sourit puis m'éteignit ce qui me fit rougir. Je le regarda s'en aller me laissant seul face à la dure réalité. Mais sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui dit soudainement :

- Attend!

Il se retourna assez étonné de mon soudain courage.

- Dis moi comment tu t'appelles.

- Akira Ryo Suzuki mais on m'appelle Reita. A toi de voir comment tu veux m'appeler!

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et me fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner pour partir. Je regardais un peu avant de partir. J'étais assez heureux pour une fois.

Ce soir je ne toucha pas ma ne voulais pas me détruire encore plus, je voulais simplement vivre un peu.

Je m'endormis et me réveilla assez rapidement car même si je savais que Miyavi me tapera encore une fois je me raccrochait de toute mes forces à l'espoir de revoir Reita.

Les cours se passèrent assez rapidement. En sortant je vis Miyavi et Gackt s'approcher de moi un sourire au lèvres. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas peur. Mais ça ne les fis pas fuir pour autant. Il s'acharnèrent sur moi comme jamais. J'avais affreusement mal mais dès qu'ils partirent je mis toute ma force a me lever. Et arrivant devant le portail, je pus voir qu'il n'était pas là. Tout ce à quoi je m'étais raccrocher disparaissait. Tout le beau monde fragile que j'avais construit était entièrement détruit. Je me détestais pour avoir tant espéré. Je sentis les larmes se placer au coins de mes yeux. Mes poignets me démangeais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gratter mes plaies qui n'avais pas encore cicatriser, ce qui arracha mes croûtes. Du sang coulais dans mes mains. Je rentra du plus vite que je pu chez moi. M'enparrant au plus vite de ma précieuse lame. Massacrant ma misérable chair. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement cru en lui. J'avais si mal maintenant mais ce n'était pas mon corps abîmé mais mon cœur meurtri par cet étrange sentiment.


	3. Chapitre 3

J'avais si mal maintenant mais ce n'était pas mon corps abîmé mais mon cœur meurtri par cet étrange sentiment.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, ni les suivantes... Je me nourrissais de moins en moins, je ne dormais que très peu, je n'allais pas en cours tout les jours car je n'en avais pas la force. Mais qu'importe, mes parents ne rentraient même plus à la maison. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avaient pas vu. Et ça dura plus d'un mois, j'avais tellement maigris, j'avais très mauvaise mine. Les coups que Miyavi et Gackt m'infligeaient devenaient chaque jours plus violent et voyant car je ne me fatiguais plus à les cacher. Je perdais si souvent connaissance que ça devenait presque une habitude. Mes bras étaient entièrement mutilés. Je n'en pouvais plus! J'avais envie de le voir...

Je venais encore de me réveiller. Je regardais mon téléphone, il était 3h du matin. Je ne bougeais plus, je voulais juste que les heures passent le plus vite possible. Je pensais encore à lui. Pourquoi est ce qu'il hantais mes pensées alors que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois? Je me retournais dans mon lit mais je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir. J'attendais tout simplement l'heure de se lever. Aujourd'hui j'irai en cours ça fait bien une semaine que je n'y suis pas allé.

Il était 6h je me levais enfin et alla directement dans la salle de bain me coiffer, me maquiller un minimum mais pas assez pour cacher ce que je subissais. Je laissais apparaître les coups. Je n'y faisais plus attention. Tout le monde pouvaient voir ces marques sur mon corps mais qui pourrais s'en inquiéter ? Les gens ne me regardais plus. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne me voyais plus et que le seul qui me voyais était Reita... Mais où était-il maintenant ? Quand j'avais terriblement besoin de lui.

Au lycée rien ne changeais, mes journées paraissaient tellement longues... J'étais seul. Je voulais juste dire à quelqu'un à quel point je me sentais délaissé et mal. Mais il n'y avais personne, seulement cet homme qui ne vient plus. J'avais pourtant tant besoin de lui.

Ma journée est terminée je sors de la classe. J'arrive dans la cour Miyavi était là comme toujours. Ça fais une semaine que je ne suis pas venu et qu'il n'a pas pu frappé mon corps déjà affaiblie. Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche féline, réduisant considérablement la distance entre nous. Il était trop prés, j'eus un mouvement de recul. J'avais peur, il le savait, et ça lui plaisait. Il se rapprocha de moi collant son corps au mien, il fallait que je m'enfuisse mais c'était impossible!

- Alors on ne vient plus ? C'est pas gentil de me faire attendre.

Il me disait ça avec un sourire sadique. Il était encore plus violent quand il n'avait pas pu me frapper pendant plusieurs jours...

Il frappa un premier coup sur ma joue. Je tomba sur le choc. Il tapa dans mon ventre, dans mes jambes... Mais il s'arrêta un moment et Gackt arriva mais il n'avait pas l'air seul. Aujourd'hui ils étaient nombreux. Gackt me releva d'un coup sec et il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de frapper un grand coup dans mon ventre. Je sentis la douleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Il fut suivit des autres qui me frappait le plus fort qu'il pouvais même si je ne les connaissais pas.

J'étais presque inconscient, gisant au sol. Ils s'en allèrent, me laissant seul dans ma douleur horrible. Mon corps me brûlais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Ne plus jamais les revoir. Je suis resté quelques instants allongé par terre.

Je me releva finalement. La tête baissée, je traînais mon faible corps jusqu'au portail m'y retenant pour continuer. Je relevais la tête avant de continuer. Mais ce que je vis me fis monter les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais les empêcher de glisser le long de mes joues. Reita était là, pour moi, cette fois je le savais! Il n'était pas loin de moi. J'avais seulement quelques pas à faire pour me retrouvé dans ses bras. Je m'approchais lentement de lui. Il me regardais et plus j'avançais, plus il pouvais voir les marques sur mon visage, sur mon cou. Il me pris dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je rougis de cette soudaine étreinte, mettant mes bras dans son dos et mon petit corps se serrais contre lui. Il resserra doucement son emprise. Me serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Mes larmes coulaient encore. Je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps. Nous étions si bien l'un contre l'autre. Mais il finit par me lâcher. Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis il sécha mes larmes. Il passait ses doigts sur les bleus que j'avais sur les joues. On pouvais voir que j'en avais aussi dans le cou et qu'ils continuais encore sous mon tee shirt.

- Pourquoi tu as autant de bleus ?

Je baissais la tête.

- C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Il releva ma tête, ancrant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien. Il semblait pouvoir lire en moi, j'avais l'impression que quoi que je dise il savait la vérité.

- Tu mens.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache et pourtant je voudrais qu'il me sauve. Je voudrais qu'il m'aide. Il me regardais tendrement. Comment je pourrais lui raconter mon histoire. Comment je pourrais lui dire que chaque soir je me mutile, que tout les jours on me frappe, et que chaque jour j'espère qu'il sera là et qu'un jour il m'aidera. Ses grands yeux posés sur moi commençais à me stresser. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite. Mes poignets me démange une nouvelle fois. Son regard changea en voyant l'état de mes bras. Il m'attrapa les mains.

- Calme toi! Comment tu peux faire ça ? Pourquoi tu cherche à te détruire ?

- Je...

Je sentis les larmes monter et ma gorge se serrais. Il me repris dans ses bras. Ça me calma un peu. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas parler alors, contre lui, je chuchotais.

- Je ne suis qu'un minable, tu sais. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Les seuls personnes qui me parle au lycée sont ceux qui me frappe tout les jours, me montrant à quel point ma vie est pitoyable. Je ne mange presque plus. Je fais des malaises presque tout les jours mais personne ne s'en inquiète. Même mes parents sont jamais à la maison. Chaque soirs je suis seul. Chaque soirs j'exprime ma souffrance en faisant de nouvelles coupures sur mes poignets. Depuis ma rencontre avec toi, je ne peux plus te sortir de ma tête. Je t'en supplie... Aide moi... Reita.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je t'en supplie... Aide moi... Reita...

J'avais prononcé cette phrase encore moins fort que les autres comme si une partie de moi même ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende. Je crois que je voulais simplement qu'il n'entende pas ces derniers mots, qu'il parte sans rien savoir, qu'il n'en fasse pas plus pour moi. Je ne veux plus souffrir de son absence. Il y a peu de chance qu'il puisse et surtout qu'il veuille me sauver. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Même si je voyais un peu flou a cause des larmes qui n'attendaient que de couler le long de mes pauvres joues. Mais je ne baissais pas la tête, je ne quittais pas ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas. Il mit une main sur ma hanche serrant encore nos corps l'un contre l'autre, je savais maintenant qu'il avait entendu chacun de mes mots. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux, je ne voyais rien. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien entendu depuis le début, il ne réagissait pas plus et ça me fendis un peu plus mon petit cœur fragile. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, je savais... Je savais qu'il avait entendu mon appel de détresse...

Une première larmes roula le long de ma joue, suivi de beaucoup d'autres qui inondèrent une nouvelle fois mon visage. Mon maquillage avait coulé et laissait de longues traces noirs sur mes joues jusqu'à mon cou. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage du mien, posant son front contre le mien. Nos lèvres était proches, elles d'effleurées presque.

- Je sais que je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais tu compte déjà beaucoup pour moi et je ne te laisserais pas te détruire car tu n'a aucune raison de lacéré encore et encore tes poignets car désormais je serai là pour toi. Quand tu le souhaite, je viendrais t'aider, te consoler. Tu as besoin de moi mais sache que moi j'ai tout autant besoin de toi.

Un frisson avait traversé tout mon faible corps. Chaque phrases, chaque mots, chaque syllabes que tu avais prononcé pour moi résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'étais plus triste. Tu me rassurais et me rendais heureux. Tu avais dis que tu serais là et je croyais en toi et en tes sentiments sincère.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et de faire quoi que ce soit quand tu resserras encore ton étreinte et quand tu mis une main sur ma nuque scellant nos lèvres dans un doux et tendre baiser. Mes mains se placèrent d'elles même dans ta nuque. Mes paupières se fermèrent pour profiter au maximum de ce si bel échange rempli de tendresse et de passion à la fois.

- Je t'aiderais je te le jure. Tu n'aura plus de problème.

Tes mots étais si important à mes yeux. Ce moment était le plus magnifique que j'avais pu vivre depuis un bout de temps... Je ne voulais plus te perdre, je te voulais, toi, pour moi, pour moi seul. Tu étais tellement important pour moi. Je pressa mes mains contre ta nuque et repris possession de tes lèvres. Je te sentis sourire dans notre baiser, tu semblait heureux et je l'étais aussi, enfin.

Tu ne savais pas encore a quel point je comptais sur toi. Mais tu t'en rendra compte bientôt.

La nuit commencé à tomber. Tu plongea tes yeux dans les miens. Tu me souriais gentillement quand tu m'as dis:

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure que tu rentre.

Je te rendis ton sourire et t'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour te répondre. Je sentis ta mains descendre le long de mon dos pour attraper mes jambes. Je n'avais pas quitter tes bras car maintenant tu me portais.

- Tu ne peux pas me portais jusqu'à chez moi, c'est trop loin!

- Tu veux rire c'est juste a côté, et puis tu es tout léger, il faut vraiment que tu mange plus!

Je baissa la tête, gêné, en guise de réponse. Moi je n'ai pas faim. J'enfouis ma tête dans ton cou. J'attendais simplement qu'on arrive même si je ne voulais en aucun cas te quitter encore une fois! Je me perdais encore dans mes pensées quand tu me caressa tendrement la tête.

- On est arrivé.

Tu affichait un beau sourire et tu me posait au sol. Je n'étais plus dans tes bras et il me manquait déjà. S'il te plaît ne pars pas. Je tenais fermement ton poignets comme si tu pouvais t'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Tu veux bien rester ce soir... S'il te plaît.

J'ai besoin de toi, je crois qu'à ce moment là tu le savais. Tu me fis un sourire resplendissant et tu acquiesça. Je te rendis ton sourire et doucement te pris la main et t'attira à l'intérieur. Je tirais doucement ton tee shirt de manière à te serrer encore plus contre moi et reprendre possession de tes lèvres. Tu t'approcha de plus en plus de moi me serrant contre le mur. Tu me quitta pour refermer la porte mais tu ne lâcha pas ma main et tu te remis contre moi et m'embrassa plus langoureusement que les autres fois. Tu me souleva et je mis mes jambes autour de ta taille. Tu m'a porté jusqu'au salon où tu m'a tendrement posé sur le canapé. Tes yeux disais beaucoup sur ce que tu voulais. Tu lâcha mes lèvres pour m'ôter mon tee shirt. Tes mains parcourait mon torse fin couvert de bleus. Tu arriva jusqu'à ma ceinture qui rejoins alors mon tee shirt. Le reste de mes vêtements suivirent très vite. Cette nuit là tu posséda mon corps et mon cœur. Tu m'avais juste pour toi. Je ne pensais plus qu'a toi, moi je t'aimais. Mais toi tu pensais à autre chose... Tu ne me laissa pas dormir et quand tu avais finis tu te rhabiller, moi je ne comprenais pas.

- Rhabille toi aussi, on s'en va.

- Mais...

- Tait toi et dépêche toi.

Tu me répondais sèchement. Tu me faisait un peu peur. Tu ne me souriais plus. Je voyais tout mon monde se détruire. Tes sourires angélique, tes gestes doux, tes regards rassurant. Je croyais que tu voulais me sauver mais c'était à ce moment que j'avais compris la vérité. Même si je ne savais pas ce qui aller se passer. Je savais parfaitement que rien de bien ne m'arriverais... Les espoirs que j'avais placés en toi s'était à présent tous envolés...

Mais je n'avais sûrement plus grand chose à perdre. Alors je fis ce que tu m'avais demandé. Je récupéra mes vêtements. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre mon tee shirt que tu attrapa violemment mon poignet, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Tu n'y fis même pas attention. Tu n'étais plus le même. Je te croyais si différents des autres, de ceux du lycée... Mais enfaîte tu étais pareil, même peut-être pire...


	5. Chapitre 5

Je te croyais si différents des autres, de ceux du lycée... Mais enfaîte tu étais pareil, même peut-être pire...

Je te suivais sagement. J'étais un peu en retrait derrière toi. Je ne pouvais plus voir ton visage et tu ne voyais pas le mien mais toi tu ne me regardais pas. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ton comportement. Qu'est ce qu'on allez faire Reita ? Qui est tu ? Il était sûrement trop tard pour me demander qui tu étais, j'aurais dû me rendre compte avant que tout était bien trop facile avec toi ! Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. C'était un genre de parc. Je n'étais pas rassuré. Pourquoi on allait ici en pleine nuit ? Explique-moi !

Il faisait noir, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, je ne savais même pas quel heure il était. Mais je semblais distinguer plusieurs silhouettes. J'avais peur ! On se rapprochait doucement de ces inconnus. Ta main resserra mon poignet, mais ça ne me faisait plus vraiment mal. Reita que va tu faire de moi ?

On se rapprocha d'eux, je voyais un peu mieux leurs visages. Mon sang se glaça quand je les reconnu. Il y a avait Gackt et Miyavi. Mais il y en avait un autre que je ne connaissais pas. Ses cheveux étaient long et rouge et il avait une sorte de masque qui lui cachait presque tout le visage. Il était un peu en retrait derrière les autres. Les bras croisés. Je ne voyais qu'un seul de ces yeux et pourtant je le sentais me dévisagé. J'étais plutôt perdu. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Reita me lâcha enfin et alla parler avec cet homme je crois qu'il l'a appelé Die.

Miyavi c'est lentement rapproché de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais il m'attrapa par la hanche. Je n'osais même pas le regarder. Il me fis encore son sourire malsain. Il rapprocha son visage :

- Alors on croit encore au prince charmant,... Princesse ?!

Je regarda inconsciemment en direction de Reita et Miyavi émis un petit rire moqueur en regagnant sa place auprès de Gackt. Reita... tu parlais encore avec ce Die. Finalement, tu as fini et tu t'es éloigné de lui. Tu pars ? Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi penser... Tout s'embrouiller dans ma tête. Gackt et Miyavi sont allés à leur tour parlait avec Die. Toi tu me laisser avec eux, tu partais. Tu es passé à côté de moi, tu m'as frôlé et j'ai cru entendre :

- Bonne chance, mon ange...

Tu l'avais prononcé tout doucement. Je ne sais même pas si tu l'as vraiment dit. Je me suis retourné et je t'ai regardé partir comme si de rien était. Tu m'abandonnais à mon propre sort. Tu avais déjà disparus dans l'obscurité. Je me résignais à affronter mon destin. Je me retournais vers les autres.

Die s'était tourné vers moi, désormais il me faisait face. Son regard était glacial. Il ne dit pas un mot mais il fit un signe de la main qui devait nous inciter à le suivre. Instantanément Gackt le suivi et Miyavi me poussa d'un geste brusque. Je les suivais. Je n'avais rien dit, je ne pouvais rien dire. Ils ne me laisseraient sûrement pas m'exprimer mais de toute façon je n'avais rien à dire. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais que les suivre. Laissez-moi partir ! Je voulais hurler, pleurer, dire tout ce que je ressentais, ce que j'avais subis. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir, partir loin, courir pour échapper à tous mes problèmes, être libre et vivre. Mais tout ça c'était juste impossible. Au final, je demander seulement une bouffer d'oxygène, un peu d'air frais.

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'avais même pas fais attention à l'endroit où nous étions. C'était un peu bizarre. Un genre de maison abandonnée. L'endroit était sale. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Des hommes tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. Je crois en reconnaître certains. Un jour il y en a qui étaient venus me tabasser avec Miyavi et Gackt. Die était rentré en premier. Tout le monde nous regarder, en silence. Il semblait respecté. Gackt est rentré en deuxième. Je le précédais, suivi de très près par Miyavi qui n'avait pas cessé de me pousser durant tout le trajet. Il me regardait en souriais d'un air méprisant. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Il m'ont emmené dans un genre de salon. Il y avait moins de monde. L'ambiance était totalement différente. Presque personne ne faisait à nous. Il n'y en avait que très peu qui avait levé la tête. Je m'étais arrêté à l'entrée. J'observais la pièce. Miyavi et Gackt étaient allés s'asseoir. Die quant à lui s'était dirigé vers un petit groupe. Il avait chacun un style bien à eux. Je les admirer un peu pour ça. Die avait pris la parole en premier.

- Hey Kyo !

L'interpellé leva la tête. Son visage me surpris. Ses cheveux était décolorés, il avait pas mal de piercings, des tatouages. Les lèvres noirs et le contour des yeux noirs aussi. Il avait des lentilles blanches. Il ne semblait pas vraiment gentil et plutôt énervé d'avoir était dérangé.

- Quoi ? Tu as fini ?

- Oui, le voilà.

Il avait dit ça en me pointant du doigt. Ce Kyo me détaillé du regard. Je n'avais pas bougé. J'attendais juste qu'on me dise de faire quelque chose. Finalement Kyo détourna son regard vers lui pour lui dire :

- Parfait, tu peux l'emmener maintenant.

Il disait ça sur un ton désintéressé, il avait accompagné sa phrase d'un geste lascif. Mais où allez-t-il m'emmener? Die s'approcha de moi, ouvra la porte, et me poussa hors de la pièce. Il m'entraîna à l'étage. Il y avait quelques personnes dans le couloirs. Mais Die n'y prêta pas attention. Je le suivais en silence jusqu'au fond du couloir, il me fit rentrer dans une pièce vide, plongé dans le noir.

- Reste là.

Il me disait ça comme si il y avait une chance que je puisse m'enfuir. Mais il sortie et j'entendis la clé dans la serrure puis le silence. Je m'assis tranquillement sur le sol, au milieu de cette pièce, glacial. Je pense que je n'avais plus qu'à attendre... Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. Mais toute ma peur s'était envolée. Quand la porte s'est fermée, tout ce qui avais pu m'effrayer jusqu'à là avait disparu. Je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je me disais que si je m'étais mutilé tant de fois, c'est bien que je voulais mourir. Je ne tenais plus vraiment à continuer à vivre de cette façon. Je m'allongeais sur le sol. Pour une fois depuis des années, j'étais bien. Dans cette pièce il n'y avait que l'obscurité et pourtant je fixais le plafond devant moi. Je m'imaginais une autre vie, être quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais pas heureux mais je n'étais pas triste non plus. J'avais compris. Depuis le début il fallait juste que j'abandonne, mes ambitions, mes rêves, mes peurs, mes désirs, Moi...

Je fermais les yeux, j'oubliais, je m'échappais pour quelques instants. C'était tellement mieux comme ça. Tout semblait si beau l'espace d'un moment. Je somnolais un peu. Mais des bruits troublèrent mon univers fragile. Je me relevais doucement, des gens riaient dans le couloirs. Ils semblaient venir me rendre visite. Le bruit des clés dans la serrures, la poignée qui se baissent, la porte qui s'ouvrent. Mais je n'avais plus peur, je ne bougeais pas, je ne ressentais plus rien, je restais insensible.

Il y avait Gackt et Die. Die s'est approché de moi, il avait dans la main une genre de chaîne. Je soutenais son regard. Il me frappa violemment au visage à l'aide de cette chaîne. Son regard était devenu noir, il m'hurla dessus :

- Baisse les yeux !

Je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment, je gardais mes yeux ancré dans les siens. Il me frappa encore et encore le plus fort possible. Il frappa mon visage, mon ventre, mon dos. Mais le dernier coup fut le plus violent, Il tapa mon thorax. Ma respiration était saccadé. Je toussais. Je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Sous le choc j'avais détaché mon regard du sien. Il semblait satisfais.

- Voilà, tu as compris.

Dans le coin de la pièce il y avait le radiateur. Il enchaînait mes mains avec sa chaîne. Il me traînais brutalement vers le radiateur auquel il m'attacha. Du sang s'échappait doucement de ma bouche et s'écrasait par terre. Il me regarda puis soupira avant de quitter la pièce toujours accompagné de Gackt. Je regardais mon ventre. Une longues plaie s'y trouvais. Je saignais de partout. Je souffrais mais la douleur n'étais pas comme celle que je ressentais d'habitude. Elle semblais plus intense physiquement mais en même temps moins douloureuse psychologiquement.

J'essayais de bouger mes mains mais ce fut sans succès. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mon faible corps. Je voyais juste quelques gouttes de sang dégouliner le long de mes hanches pour se poser sur le sol. Ma vue se troublait, je commençais à me sentir mal. Je regarda une dernière goutte de sang tomber le long de mon torse avant de m'évanouir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Je regarda une dernière goutte de sang tomber le long de mon torse avant de m'évanouir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient. Mais quand enfin je rouvris les yeux, je me vis confronté au vide, à la douleur et à la solitude. Cette sensation me rappela son regard. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi j'étais ici, dans cette pièce glacial. Je reconnaissais l'endroit. J'avais tout fais pour oublier mais je n'avais fais que fermer les yeux un instant.

Tout revenait si vite. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Je voulais m'enfuir mais ces chaînes me retenais. J'avais besoin de respirer. Il fallait que je parte. Ma respiration s'accélérait. Je tirais sur mes poignets, j'essayais de briser ces chaînes qui m'oppressait. Je relevais la tête vers le plafond..Je me rappelais le début de l'histoire, le début de cette descente en enfer.

- Dis moi quand tout sera fini, Kao ?

Je souffla cette question dans le vide. La ou tu es je sais que tu ne me répondra jamais. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je revoyais notre histoire. Tu me manque, et si tu m'entend je voudrais que tu sache que je m'excuse. Tu es parti trop tôt et tu rêve sûrement que je te rejoigne au plus vite... Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir toi aussi.

Ce que je voulais oublier avait entièrement refait surface et je pleurais en repensant à nous. Je Mais je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais besoin de m'exprimer. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisais souffrir. Je tirais sur les chaînes qui me retenais. Ces liens déchirait encore plus la peau de mes poignets et rouvrais mes plaies.

Je pris une grande respiration, pendant une minute, j'étais resté calme. Les yeux rempli de larmes je n'en peux plus. Je me mis à criais. J'avais besoin de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de dire mon mal être, et toute la douleur que je ressentais . Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je n'avais pas entendu les pas affolés dans le couloir, ni la clé dans la serrure. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, je me calma instantanément. Je ne criais plus, je ne pleurais plus. Tu avais une lampe qui éclairait un peu la salle mais je ne te voyais pas vraiment je devinais seulement ton visage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais là.

- Non mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça...

Je baissais la tête. Je ne criais plus, quand tu es la c'est comme si tout mon mal-être disparaissait. Même après ce que tu m'a fais je n'arrive pas vraiment à t'en vouloir. Ta seule présence arrive a me calmer. Je me sens mieux rien qu'en te sachant près de moi.

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit venu et pas un autre...

Sur ces mots, tu as fermé la porte et tu es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne comprenais plus ton jeu. Tu m'avais perdu en chemin... Mes larmes revenait glisser le long de mes joues. Je n'en peux plus. La colère commençait à s'emparer de mon corps tout entier.

- Mais à quoi tu joue Reita ? Pendant une minute tu m'aime et celle d'après tu m'emmène ici... Tu crois que tu as droit de faire ce que tu veux?! Mais explique moi pourquoi tu es si contradictoire!

Tu ne répondais pas, je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver je veux que tu m'explique!

- Dis moi qui es tu ?

Je criais presque. Je t'avais regarder dans les yeux mais tu semblais vouloir la réponse autant que moi. Je crois que même toi tu n'en savais rien. Tu as posé un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Calme toi mon ange...

Je tournais la tête, je refusais de te regardais. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois rougir. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir comme une gamine...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

Tu avais posé ta main sur ma joue pour que je te regarde et tu as déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Tu as laissé glisser tes mains le long de mes bras et tu m'as pris les mains.

Arrête de tirer sur tes chaînes ça ne sert à rien. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ne t'abime pas plus. Par contre je suis désolé mais tu va devoir resté attaché je ne peux pas te détacher...

- Je ne sens plus vraiment la douleur.

Raconte moi ton histoire. Qu'es que tu as fais pour arriver ici ? Qu'est-ce qui as bien pu se passer pour que tu devienne comme ça ?!

Tu m'as doucement pris dans tes bras et tu as attendue que je prenne la parole.

- Dis moi d'abord ce que tu sais de moi

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici?!

- Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on m'avait donné.

- Et pourquoi maintenant tu n'obéis plus ?

- Je ne peux pas toujours faire ce qu'ils veulent...

- Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser de toi mais je ne perdrais sûrement plus grand chose en te faisant confiance.

- Tu as connu Kaoru ?

- Non, il était déjà mort quand j'ai connu Kyo mais je sais juste que c'était son frère. Mais on ne m'a jamais vraiment parler de lui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas...

Je fis une pause, pour la première fois j'allais raconter toute cette histoire. J'espère que toi tu me feras confiance et me croira.

- Quand j'étais petit j'ai souvent du déménager. Mais il m'arriver souvent de m'évanouir, ou d'avoir de simples absence. J'ai du aller voir un médecin qui nous a dis d'arrêter les déménagements fréquent, il me fallait un environnement stable. Je devais être en 4 ou 3ème quand j'ai rencontré Kao. A cet époque j'étais assez heureux. Il m'a tout de suite attiré. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de son regard emplie de douleur. En faite c'était comme si plus rien ne pouvais l'atteindre, comme si il attendait juste sa fin. Un jour je l'ai rencontré en dehors du collège, sur un pont, il regardait en bas. Je ne sais pas si il a vraiment pensais à en finir ce jour là. Je suis allé lui parler, je crois qu'il en avais besoin. Je suis resté pendant des heures avec lui à écouter toute sa vie, ses problèmes... Ses parents étaient mort tout les deux dans un accident de voiture, il vivait avec Kyo son frère. Il avait besoin de vivre. Il ne demander pas grand chose, juste une vie meilleure. Je voulais simplement l'aider. Mes parents ne s'occupaient presque plus de moi, ils ne rentraient que très rarement. Il est venu vivre avec moi. Mais Kyo n'a pas apprécié que je lui enlève son frère. Mais moi je ne faisais rien de mal, je voulais juste aider Kaoru. Kyo m'a menacé, torturer. Je revenais couvert de bleus que je cacher pour ne pas inquiéter Kaoru. Ma santé se dégradait. Je perdais conscience de plus en plus souvent...

Les larmes me montaient encore au yeux, ma gorge se serrais. Je revoyais chaque scène que je lui raconter. Je me suis serré contre lui et doucement je repris ma respiration.

- Un jour où ils ont été particulièrement violents, je suis rentré au plus mal. A peine arrivé je me suis évanouie et je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais couvert de sang et Kaoru gisait à mes pieds. Et voilà la suite je suis ici avec toi.

Tu m'a pris par les épaules et tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux.

- C'est vraiment toi qui l'a tué ?!

Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir... J'ai l'impression de me rappeler des fois mais ça reste très flous. Je n'arrive pas à bien savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Tu m'as doucement embrasser et tu t'es levé mais avant d'ouvrir la porte tu t'es retourné.

- Je trouverais la réponse pour toi...

La pièce était sombre mais j'ai vu le sourire que tu m'a fais. Merci Reita.


End file.
